


The Return of Superman

by miraclegarden



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, M/M, TV Show Style, the return of superman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: TOP HEADLINE: A-list actor Johnny announced to be the new star dad in The Return of Superman, we will be soon introduced to Suh-Qian's youngest son, Chenle. In the teaser shown in today's episode, the cute toddler shouted, "I hate Johnny appa, I only love Kun baba," an interesting father-son dynamic that fans cannot wait to see till next week.Johnny is currently wrapping up his drama, "Lonely Guardians" that constantly reached high ratings by every new episode. Equally as successful in their career, Kun is heard to have been producing an album for Vision Ent's newest girl group. Beforehand, the two had taken a break from the spotlight to focus on their child and now fans of the couple are excited to see them on screen together as a family. On other news, they also must be proud to see their first son, Haechan, touring the world-
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	The Return of Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the reality show "The Return of Superman" where busy celebrity dads spends quality time with their kids, while their wives get a break.

Cut 1

Interviewer: So what was your motivation to join our show?

Johnny: Well, nowadays I have been busy shooting a new drama and just last week we wrapped up. Means I was finally able to go home after weeks, though my youngest son refused to even look at me. 

Cut 2

Chenle: Hello, my name is Chenle, Suh-Qian Chenle.

Interviewer: Hello Chenle, how old are you?

Chenle: I am 3 years old.

Interviewer: What are your dads’ names?

Chenle: Kun baba! Qian Kun!

Interviewer: What about your other dad?

Chenle: I don’t like him!!

Cut 3

Interviewer: Could you please tell us why you think it is a good idea for your husband and son to be part of the show?

Kun: My son has grown way too attached to me, while it’s adorable, he also has been too mean to his other dad.

Interviewer: Do you know why?

Kun: He is at the age where he has become emotionally aware and sensitive of his surroundings. I’m lucky to have a more flexible working schedule, since I work in an in-house music studio and such. Whereas I get to spend almost everyday with our son, my husband on the other hand, is a different story. Especially with his new project, Johnny works very far from home. It’s evitable our Chenle would grow apart from him… but I hope through this show he could open up his heart again to Johnny. 

Cut 4

“I don’t like him,” Chenle shouted his answer with the proudest grin ever and looked cheekily over at his parents. 

“I love Kun baba, and really, really, really hate Johnny appa,” Chenle continued to explain to the interviewer who was also giggling. 

“Can you tell me why?” 

Chenle took a moment and comedically looked up to think, he started to take out his fingers and started to count. After a couple of seconds Chenle seemed to get lost in his thoughts, so the interviewer interrupted him to ask, “what do you hate about Johnny appa the most then?” 

“He never plays with Lele anymore.” Feeling restless at his chair, Chenle slid off from it and started running out of shot. “I like Cassie more,” he shouted. 

“Who is Cassie?”

“Lucas!” Chenle shouted the answer. 

Cut 5

Interviewer: Wong Lucas is the infamous model, right, but we have heard he was the one who introduced you guys to each other?

“Yes, he is, and he did,” Kun smiled so widely that his dimples showed up, and continued to talk as he plays with his wedding ring. “I’m really thankful to have a close friend like Lucas, I would call him my brother to be honest. He also happens to live nearby, and volunteered for babysitting duties when we adopted our first child, Dong—,” Kun gasped and immediately corrected himself, “I mean Haechan, and now he continues babysits.”

Interviewer: Does Chenle see Lucas more than Johnny? 

“Not really, but since Johnny started acting again, nowadays…..yeah, he does,” Kun replied. 

Episode One: Introducing the Suh-Qian Household

_ Narrator: On one sunny afternoon, a father and son will slowly start to make amends.  _

“Honey, what should I do? He really hates me,” Johnny sighed in defeat and rested his head on Kun’s shoulder. 

The man let out an endeared laughter and ruffled his husband’s hair, “don’t be dramatic, he doesn’t hate you.” 

The two men sat on a couch, looking at their son playing with his dinosaur toys, smiling at the small actions and noises he makes. Chenle got up and brought out his favourite dinosaur, a brachiosaurus, and showed to the cameraman near him. “Look, mister, isn’t he cool, do you want to play with him too?” Chenle asked as he shook his toy in front of the camera, the cameraman (not being able to talk) nodded, took the toy and mouthed a thank you. “You’re welcome,” Chenle said and flashed a toothy smile at the camera. 

“Am I able to do this?” Johnny asked Kun. “Chenle has been talking more to the cameramen than me.” 

Kun hummed and nodded in agreement, “not sure, but I believe in you.” He got up and called Chenle over to sit on his lap. “Lele, baba is going to go out for work and appa is going to be with you for the whole day.” He made a huge hand gesture in excitement in hopes his son would understand and mirror his excitement. 

“Why? Lele wants to stay with baba,” Chenle answered softly and pouted. 

“We will have fun, I promise,” Johnny said and also sat on the floor next to them, “we can cook lunch together, are you hungry?” 

Chenle took a glance from Kun then to Johnny and nodded in understanding. He kissed Kun’s cheeks and told him good luck at work. 

Johnny took Chenle into his arms and carried him up, while Kun put on his coat and stepped near the door to put on his shoes, “I’ll be back after dinner then, be nice to your appa.” 

“Wave bye bye to baba,” Johnny told Chenle and they both waved Kun off. 

It went well, Johnny thought, already imagining the worst of tantrums since it had been a while since he was left alone with his son. 

Cut 6

Interviewer: What was the difference between your first son and your second?”

Kun: Well, we adopted Donghyuckie when he was 12 years old, when both of us decided to hit pause on our careers.

Johnny: That’s right and now that we got the hang of it, we started to get back slowly. As soon as Chenle turned three, I got offered a leading role and Kun told me to go for it. He reassured me that will be fine, but now I’m starting to doubt my decisions. 

Johnny confessed and looked at Kun in the eye, who took his hand and kissed it. 

Kun: Don’t regret it, Chenle loves you no matter what. He just needs more of your attention and is just as stubborn as you. 

End of interview. 

“I’ll be right back, appa needs to change his clothes, will you behave,” Johnny told Chenle, who only nodded in response and went back to giving his dinosaur toys all his attention. 

Johnny came out of his room in grey sweatpants and a black shirt, and, feeling more comfortable being in home wear, he sighed in relief and went straight to the kitchen to check what food he could make for lunch. 

“Chenle, do you want to eat anything specific?” He asked out loud to his son, checking the rice cooker and silently thanking Kun who had prepared it beforehand. “Chenle? Lele? Where are you?” he looked over from the kitchen to see him playing in the tent where the cameraman blended themselves in the house. 

“There you are, do you want to help appa make food?” Johnny peeked inside, trying to get the attention of his son. 

“No,” Chenle replied coldly. 

Johnny frowned and tried once more, “come on, you told me you would.” Johnny sat there, crouched down staring at the back of his son’s head, yet Chenle still ignored him and continued to play with the camera equipment. But Johnny refused to give up, all he wanted was to be Chenle’s number one father again. “We can go to the park later together?” Johnny got excited at his new masterplan as soon as he saw his son turn his head towards him. 

“Promise?” Chenle asked and Johnny confidently replied, “pinky promise.” He pushed his hand through the little window of the tent and held out his pinky, waiting for his son to response. “Okay then,” Chenle finally answered positively and wrapped his little pinky around his dad.

“Come here,” Johnny widened his arms open, and Chenle ran into it. “Let’s go up!” Johnny, in excitement due to Chenle finally giving him attention, picked him up and threw him into the air, which caused Chenle to go into fits of giggles. “You liked that?” Johnny asked. 

“Yes, one more time” Chenle happily shrieked out, pointing up to the ceiling. 

“There you go,” Johnny held onto him under his arms and threw him once more. 

“Was that fun,” Johnny pulled his son closer and placed kisses allover his face. 

“Yes, one more time,” Chenle shouted. 

“Maybe after we eat, arn’t you hungry?” Johnny asked and as if there was cue, Chenle stomach rumbled. 

Chenle looked down to his stomach, “I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to Ro for beta-ing. Comments and Kudo would very much be appreciated (´ ∀ ` *)


End file.
